Pencils, Papers, and Ferrets
by Rey129
Summary: Delana thought that it would be another year of boring dorm life, until she saw the room assignment sheet. T for language later on. Sucky summary is sucky.


**Yay, another story! Dear god, I think I may have too many in the works…**

**Well, this is one me and my friend are working on. It takes place at a school similar to our own, but has dorms, though they aren't required for the students. I would give more away, but that'd be no fun. I should note that there is no plot, yet.**

**Disclaimer****: I own no one, not even the ferrets.**

* * *

~Prologue- The List~

~Words: 1161~

Delana wanted nothing more than to stay in her room and read. Sure, it was sunny and looked like wonderful weather, but she also had to stick around for whenever her dean and supervisor of the dorm decided to drop by with the list of the rooms. Plus, if she left now, it would mean that she might miss her friends when they finally were dropped off. Because of that, the girl could be found lazing in one of the chairs in the lounge, reading something on her phone, just barely able to suppress her giggles. Her brother, Brent, was busy ignoring he. Ruba, the dorm head, was busy reading some book, probably for one of her classes. Delana had a sneaking suspicion she was only there because the supervisor would yell at her if she wasn't.

They spent a good half hour after lunch just waiting. First to show up was the other vice head, Beagan, a tall asian boy. After him came a cute little asian girl about Brian's age by the name of Zhen. Zhen quickly started talking to the vice heads, almost making them miss the arrival of a third asian, Rain, only to the shoulders of the Beagan. He was primarily left to watch something on his laptop while they waited around.

Delana and Zhen were discussing different animes they both enjoyed when Delana heard a familiar voice. She only had a second before a weight landed on her back and arms wrapped around shoulders. "Allo, my tall blonde friend!"

"Lin!" she called. She turned to see her best friend covered in dust with cobwebs here and there. "Why did you just fall out of the ventilation system?"

"Vincent heard mice in the vents." the dust covered girl explained, trying her best to clean the dust off her clothes. Delana then noticed a lean brown mammal also on her shoulder. His eyes were flashing with anger and pleas to be released. "Dude, there are some huge ass spiders in there…"

"You do realize that Herzer will be by any minute, right?"

As if called by some unknown power, a woman passed by the window. Most of the group didn't notice her, though Delana would have recognized the amber waves of their dean anywhere. _Uh, Lin, you do know that there are rules about pets and climbing in the vents, right?_

"Shit. Del, you're strong, help me back up!" Lin ordered, already scurrying to get into a better position. Delana scrambled to get behind her before lifting her friend. Vincent shot off into the ventilation while Lin started to pull herself in. "No! Vince! Come back!"

"Get him later! He won't go that far!"

If the two humans had been paying attention, they would have noticed they managed to gain the attention of the others in the room.

By the time Lin was safely hidden and Delana had collapsed back in the chair, the woman made her way into the room. She raised an eyebrow as she noted Delana's obvious lack of breath, but only rolled her eyes.

"It's good that all of you are here, and yes, that means you too, Lin," the woman called.

A bit of nervous laughter came from above their heads as Lin poked her head out from the hole she just entered. "Hi, Dr. Herzer…"

"It's good to see you taking an interest in exploring your new dorm, but that doesn't mean you can run around inside the vents, chasing after your ferrets."

"Yes, ma'am…"

Dr. Herzer just sighed. "You can go search for your pet later. For now, I'm just here to give you the room assignments as well as to remind you to be there early for Registration Day. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and do your best to help out the new students."

"Yes, Dr. Herzer," the group chorused. The woman sighed and handed the dorm head a sheet of paper. The lone senior gazed over the sheet, seemingly interested in the school's new foreign students.

"Well, I have nothing more to say, aside from when you pick up your uniforms, make sure to grab the right kind, girls."

_Aw, come on, she can't seriously expect us to wear a skirt every day, does she?_ Delana thought, a look of horror on her face. It was too soon to say goodbye to all of her pants! Lin let out a chuckle at her friend's antics.

Dr. Herzer fixed a tired, yet stern, look at the blonde girl, who decided it would be better not to fight with the dean. "Well, I hope all of you have a good day, and I'll see you at Registration Day." With that, Dr. Herzer left. Quiet filled the room as the high schoolers shared a collective sigh. Vincent decided to come back and rubbed a bit against Lin's cheek before settling to curl up around her neck. Had Delana actually been able to see the brown rat- er, _weasel_, she would have made a few jokes about his annoyed looking expression.

The only moment the silence was broken when Lin let out a shriek of "SPIDER!" and fell out of the ventilation system again. Vincent darted off in a huff much to Lin's despair. "No Vince! I'm sorry! Come back!" The room looked over at her before returning back to the silence.

After several minutes of just sitting there, Ruba stood. She walked over to Delana and handed her the list before heading to her room, claiming to need to "prep the room for a person from Bel and another from Lie."

Delana looked over the list, but couldn't finish any of the rooms. Instead she burst out laughing. She doubled over, hugging her stomach, tears forming in her eyes.

Lin was curious as to why there was a sudden burst of gibberish in her head. She looked over at her friend, creeping over to get a better idea about the cause of her friend's laughter. She slipped the paper out of Delana's hands and looked it over. Nothing piqued her interest until she got down to the fourth room. Her eyes widened as she recognized a few more of the names before everything clicked. "Holy shit, is this what I think it is? Is this for real?" she asked, turning to Delana, who managed a slight nod as Vince slipped onto Delana's shoulder and started to nibble on her ear. Lin immediately slipped into a bout of fangirling.

After the two had finally calmed down, they looked over at their dorm mates. Zhen and Beagan shared looks of confusion while the other two appeared completely disinterested. There was a swipe of fur along Delana's back that neither belonged to Vincent nor Lin's other ferret, Yu, who was likely asleep in his cage. She felt the corners of her mouth curl up as a sharp tooth brushed against her lips.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**This is sort of difficult for me to explain but America is out to get you. I realized this when you were dancing like mentally challenged squirrels with Austria. I'm sure you're scared enough to understand that Cuba is allergic to your earlobes.**

**Go milk a cow,**  
**Delana**

**P.S. - England thinks you need serious mental help, just thought you should know.**

**Lin: What's with the crack letter?**

**I'm having a character write one at the end of each chapter, just for fun. They'll all be in a similar format, but there will be changes.**

**Lin: You're not going to tell them where you got this, are you?**

**Nope~! Also, if you have questions about the fic, just ask. I'll be happy to explain. Also, R&R?**

**Lin: …There is next to no mention of who's coming.**

**… Lin, that'll be mentioned in the first chapter (ie, the next one).**

**Lin: *sigh* Oh well, I at least got a good ferret scarf *pets Vince***

**Edit: Oops, forgot the other's names, and Lin loves editing after I posted.**


End file.
